Keeper of the Lost Cities: Cache (Book 7)
by SilverstormandNyx32
Summary: (Spoilers for entire series) Set after Nightfall. One day, the Neverseen appear and change everything. Sophie is faced with an offer that will change everything. When she accepts, everything changes. Meanwhile, a dangerous plot is brewing. One that could destroy all hope and secure the Neverseen a position to rule the world.
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon, Sophie was leaning against the Panakes tree, petting Iggy, when a flash struck her eyes five familiar black-cloaked Neverseen appeared in front of her. Sophie shrieked and grabbed a leaping crystal from her pocket. But it flew out of her hand and into the palm of the nearest Neverseen member.

"You won't need this. We aren't even here to capture you, surprisingly. Actually, we're here to tell you something," the figure with Sophie's crystal said smugly. Sophie recognized the voice instantly. It was Keefe's mom, Lady Gisela. Sophie glared.

"Leave Keefe alone!" Sophie shouted. Sandor chose that moment to leap from the Panake's branches. But a force field shot into the sky, and Sandor slammed into it, knocking himself out.

"Sandor!" Sophie yelled. The goblin moved faintly. Sophie saw him struggling to move, and her vision became blurred.

The Neverseen member who created the force field laughed. It was Ruy, Sophie was sure of it. The force field dissolved, and Sophie instantly began to release her anger. But Lady Gisela just gave a quick order and they all ripped their hoods back. Sophie paused. _Ruy, Vespera, Someone, Lady Gisela and... no... it can't be..._

Sophie dropped to her knees. Everything blurred again. The group of Neverseen in front of her laughed. All except for one figure. At the front, next to a laughing Lady Gisela, was a blank-eyed but unscathed Councillor Kenric.

"We'll cut you a deal. We want the caches, _both of them._ Then you can have your precocious Councillor back." Lady Gisela said. "If you don't accept, you'll never see him again." The Neverseen and Kenric all leapt away. Sophie ran over to Sandor, helping him up before running into the glittering crystal mansion.

 **Okay. I know this is short, but trust me, if I made every chapter super long, I would get super slow. I'll try and update as much as possible. The various chapters will be different lengths. Also, I read Nightfall, but I can't remember exactly what happened, so I'm going to reread it soon. If I make an error, please kindly inform me. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sure it was Kenric? Absolutely? It wasn't just some trick of the eye?" said Mr. Forkle. Sophie bit back a sob.

"YES! I told you. They appeared and they pulled back their hoods and it was Kenric and Lady Gisela said they wanted the caches for Kenric!" Sophie broke down into sobs. Her chest heaved. Edaline was pale, but still managed to hug Sophie. Grady kicked the table. They were in the kitchen in Havenfield's mansion. Mr. Forkle sighed.

"If this is true... then I fear for... so many. Our world... _Oralie..."_ Grady said. Mr. Forkle nodded.

"Do _not_ tell Oralie." Mr. Forkle said firmly. "I fear what she would do." Grady agreed. "I'll come here tomorrow, when Sophie's more... calm." Mr. Forkle raised a leaping crystal and disappeared.

After that, Grady insisted that Sophie get some rest, and Edaline took Sophie to her bedroom to sleep.

 _The jewelled tower was on fire, and Everblaze was everywhere. But this time, the tower was a bridge over an endless abyss. Everything was melting and falling and Oralie was screaming somewhere in the background. Sophie was leaning over the edge, grasping for Kenric's hand, which clung to the side of the bridge. But a massive burst of Everblaze suddenly flung Kenric into the deep void. Everything turned black as Sophie realized she had fallen too, her shrieks echoing off the black walls. Neverseen eyes swirled around and watched as Sophie fell down, down, down._

Sophie woke with a start, and shrieked when she saw the tall creature bending over her. But it was just Sandor.

"Sophie, are you alright?" Sandor asked. Sophie realized she was on the floor next to her bed.

"Yeah, Sandor. No reason to worry." Sophie said, copying Alden's favourite words. Sophie climbed back into her bed as Sandor left. But she couldn't sleep. She opened the windows, and was instantly blinded by the bright sunlight.

"SANDOR!" Sophie yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS MORNING?" Sophie could faintly hear laughter through the wall. She rushed to get dressed. Mr. Forkle had said he would arrive that morning, and she didn't want to be in her pajamas. Sophie wandered down the stairs to find all her friends, the Collective, and a very pale Councillor Oralie.

 **Sorry about out the wait. I have the next chapter ready though. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, I thought we weren't telling Oralie?" Sophie blurted before she could stop herself. Mr. Forkle glared.

"She was also told of the deal by the Neverseen." Mr. Forkle said. Oralie gazed at them.

"Wait, why wouldn't you tell me?" she asked quietly. "I'm not just some fragile child." her voice hardened a little. But her white face said otherwise.

"We were worried that... you might do something... dangerous." Mr. Forkle said rather pathetically. Oralie's glare should've turned him into steam. Sophie quickly walked over to them.

"We are sorry for not telling you. But it was a terrible situation." Sophie said to Oralie. Oralie nodded.

"I understand." Mr. Forkle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Then we can continue with the meeting. Sophie, will you please calmly tell us what happened." Granite said. Sophie took a deep breath. Her friends were quiet, and Sophie proceeded to explain the events of the day before.

"Well, I was sitting by the Panakes, petting Iggy, when they appeared. Five people wearing Neverseen outfits. I grabbed my leaping crystal, but Lady Gisela took it. She said I wouldn't need it. I... yelled at her to leave Keefe alone. Then Sandor jumped at them, but Ruy blocked him with a force field. I started the inflicting process, and they dropped the force field. Then they pulled their hoods off and... it was Kenric, next to Lady Gisela. He seemed... empty. His eyes were... weird. He was unhurt, though. Then Lady Gisela said that it was either give them the caches for Kenric or never see him again. And then they leapt away." Sophie trembled. Oralie looked even paler, and shook. She sat down on a couch, waving away their concerned words.

"I'm fine..." Oralie said. But Keefe raised his eyebrows. Sophie bit her lip and tugged at her eyelashes.

"Maybe we should call Elwin..." Biana suggested. "Just in case." Oralie said nothing, staring into space. Sophie grabbed her Imparter, handing it to Sandor. He nodded and ran to the kitchen to call Elwin.

Mr. Forkle and the rest of the Collective were huddled in a circle, whispering. Fitz glared at them.

"Enough with the secrets! What're we going to do? Kenric... but the caches... It's all a big mess!" Oralie cried, breaking the almost silence. Her eyes began watering, and Sophie sat down beside the Councillor.

"We'll get Kenric back." Fitz promised. "Whatever we have to do, we'll get him back."

Elwin walked in, just missing the epic promise. "And who's the unlucky patient today?" Tam pointed at Oralie, who had buried her head in her hands and was sobbing quietly. Elwin hesitated before asking his next question.

"Um... what?" Sophie groaned before explaining to Elwin the Neverseen's deal. Elwin paled, not as much as Oralie, but still quite a lot.

"Oh my..." Elwin said. "That's not good." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"No kidding." And they all were silent, staring at Oralie. They were worried her teary eyes and red face were signs of what was to come.

 **Winter Kitty**


End file.
